The Tilt of a Neck
by NinjaPancake6
Summary: Finn gets bitten and Marceline knows who did it. HER! Will she tell him the truth or will evil Finn conquer the world of Ooo while they sit and wait it out? DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**The Tilt of a Neck**

**Chapter 1**

Finn was really bored. It was one of those days where he had no idea what to do. BEEMO was on the charger, Jake was with Lady Rainicorn, and Peebles was either asleep by now or working on her specimens. Finn was about to lay down when he heard a knocking at his door. He grabbed his shoes and put them back on and ran down the steps to the door. Once he got down to the door and reached for the knob, the door swung open and a dark figure floated at the door. The dark figure brushed it's long hair back, and slowly floated inside as Finn started to speak.

"H-Hello?" Finn said in a low but squeaky voice.

He didn't know who the dark figure was, but it was mysterious, he liked it.

"I'm Marceline, The Vampire Queen." The dark figure said.

Finn said still shivering "W-Who's the V-Vampire King?"

"He's not with us, He's in the night-o-sphere." Marceline replied. "I sent him back in there after the great mushroom war."

Finn wasn't as scared anymore, so he stopped shivering so much but he was still cold. Finn was actually starting to like Marceline, she was really mysterious. He liked that.

The Vampire Queen has floated into Finn's kitchen when he wasn't looking.

"We don't have any blood, if that's what you're looking for." Finn said.

"We?" She looked confused.

"I have this friend, his name is Jake. But, he is out with somebody."

Finn started to blush. He knew whenever he talked about girls, he would blush. The Vampire had been listening as she was sucking the red out of an apple. Finn had stopped mid-sentence to examine this. It had been confusing for Finn. He had thought vampires, or I should say, Vampire Queens, sucked blood, not colors.

"How do you do that?" Finn had asked, listening to her answer intently.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing. Just that I can eat the color red without having to drink blood." Marceline answered.

"That's good, I guess." Finn said, probably still blushing hard.

The vampire had leaned in close to him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked nervoisly.

"I still need to drink blood occasionally." Marceline said with a stare that Finn couldn't figure out.

Then he realized what she was getting at. At first, Finn just had a blank stare, but now his eyes were as big as Jake's eyes. They both just sat there, staring into each others eyes.

Finn asked in a low voice "My blood?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_ _**2**_

Finn woke up the next morning, he wasn't sure what time it was but he could see light shining through the window. He fell back asleep but when he woke back up Marceline was sitting in a chair staring out the window. It was night now, but you could still see the glimmering lights of the houses, the lamp posts and the lone light in PB's tower. The light was coming from her lab, figures.

Finn tried to get out of bed but everything felt numb, Marceline could hear him wrestling with his sheets.

"Having a little trouble there hero?" Marceline asked with a smirk on her face. She also had a devious smile on her face too.

"What did you do Marceline?" Finn asked anxiously.

"Oh nothing" Marceline said with the biggest grin in the world showing her fangs.

"Did you do something to the house?!" Finn shouted.

"I didn't do anything to the house" Marceline said with another devious smile on her face.

"Then what did you do Marceline?" Finn said calming down.

"Oh, I bit you" Marceline said tossing it so casually.

"WHAT?!" Finn shouted becoming furious with the new vampire.

I mean he liked Marceline but why did she have to bite HIM? The radical hero that likes kicking evil's face and saving peeps. He... well...there was nothing he could do now. It almost felt like he liked Marceline even more now!

"We are going to be linked forever, you feel what I feel, and I feel what you feel, that's how it works" Marceline said trying to calm him down.

"That explains it" Finn muttered

"Huh? Explains what?" Marceline asked confused what he was talking about.

"Why I like you more now!" Finn blurted out without thinking, causing the vampire to blush too. Marceline began to help Finn get out of his bed. When she finally got him up the front door swung open and hit the wall with a big _**BANG! **_But when Jake got a sight of that vampire the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he ran upstairs before Finn even said "Umm"

"What's with him?" Marceline asked

"Oh yeah, he is petrified of vampires" Finn said just having a light bulb remembering that

"Listen Finny, I know we just met but I can tell you have feeling for me and I think I have feelings for you too, I don't know I will have to think it out more" Marceline said feeling her face redden. Finn was amazed, the only other girl he ever tried for was Bubblegum and that didn't go so well but now, he was speechless.


End file.
